Heart Breakers and Love Takers
by Why Don't They Understand
Summary: not good summerys so read 2 find out lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: dont own teen titans if i did ...Terra would be back on the team. Star and Rob would go on a triple date with Rae and BB , and Cy and Bumble B

Summery: This is a story with a bunch of twists and turns so pay attention when you read it!, anyways its mainly about how a girl nammed kori has a crush on a boy nammed rich and what happends, oh but kitten and raven come into the story what will happen ? Read 2 find out!

Charactors:

Kori: a 15 year old .She is a red head angel ( is starfire) and is smart and outgoing. She loves her brother dearly and will do anything for him.

Gar: 14 1/2, Koris lil brother whom has blonde hair and forest green eyes ( beastboy) , loves his sister...well like a sister, and will protect her from anyone who messes with her.

Richard aka Rich: 15 and is a boy Kori meets . Smart and handsom with jet black hair. ( robin).

Rachel: is 15 and is another girl whom is a raven haired goth girl who may seem creepy but is one of the nicest people.( raven)

Victor: 16 and is Rachels older brother. A bald african american boy who is a majiour sprt jock ( Cyborg)

Karen: 15 and is Victors girfriend, african american lil cutie ( lol) , ( Bee )

Kitten: 15 and is a blonde spoiled brat, has a maijour crush on Rich and well is EVIL!.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter One: Jelousy

It was mid after noon in Jump City and a young red-head nammed Kori Anders was in the park. She usally went there to either think or because something had caused her to become sad. Though Kori wasn't usally one of the sad ones, she was a bubbly girl who always looked on the bright side of things. Everyone knew she had a crush on her best friend ( even thought they only met this last week, they had become great friends) Rich... well except him. Anyway, Kori was in the park for a reason that cause her much sadness, she had seen Rich and Rachel together,

**FLASHBACK:**

_Early this morning, Kori and her brother Garfeild or as known as Gar were walking home from school. " Hey Kori, isn't that Rich?" Gar asked, She turned her head and looked to where Gar pointed out. Indeed it was Rich, he was also with Rachel. **What is he doing with Rachel?** I asked myself. I soon found out, Rich gave Rachel a hug and a small peck on her cheek and told her he would see her later then walked off. I felt my eyes start to water, and I said to Gar, " I shall see you later, I must go." Then I ran off._

**END FLASHBACK:**

I know i have only known him for a week but in that week i fell in love with him, and it wasn't just a silly crush. Just then my phone rang...It was him.

" Hello?" I asked.

" _Hey Kori its Rich whats up?"_

" Nothing _sniffle"_

_" Kori are you crying? And if you are why?"_ he asked.

" I am not _sniffle_ crying." I say, even though I am a horrible liar I thought I would give it a shot.

_" Kori...Why are you crying, you are a bad liar you know." _Darnet. He is like a shrink.

" It is none of your concern. Please.. do go with Rachel and do the makeing out." I say it as if he murderd my dog.

"_Kori...Rachel is my-" _he starts but I cut him off.

" Richard I i do not care you have broken my heart and I do not think a band of aid will fix it!" I yell.

"_Kori wait!"_ I hear him yell before I hang up and sit on a park bench. _Sniffle._ I cry my heart out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

CLIFFY!!!! Sorry its so short but i promise the next chapter will be longer!

READ AND REVIEW ALTHOUGH YOU HAVE ALREADY READ IT SO REVIEW!

Push the button down there that says Go

Amethyst


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own the TT

Alright since everything is listed in the 1st chapter ill skip to the reviews:

LilLadyG: Thank you for reviewing my story but I am sorry to inform you that it is not a Rob + Rae pairing, read to find out what really is going on.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 2: The Truth

Previous Chapter:

" Richard I i do not care you have broken my heart and I do not think a band of aid will fix it!" I yell.

"_Kori wait!"_ I hear him yell before I hang up and sit on a park bench. _Sniffle._ I cry my heart out.

This Chapter:

It was now around supper time and Kori decided to start heading home. Something didn't feel right though. As she walked past an alley she herd a husky voice, " Hey baby, whats a pretty lil thing like you doing alone?" She went pale. At that monment time seemed to go in slow motion. The mysterious person grabbed her neck and dragged her into the alley, she screamed. And no one was there to help her.

**With Rich:**

**" **Kori wait!" I yelled in hopes of her to listen. She hung up on me, so i closed my phone and started to think Rachel wasn't my girlfriend...she was my sister.Bruce adopted her after her father disabandoned her, she still used her last name though. I dont know what gave Kori the idea me and Rachel were going out but I had to let her know the truth. No one knew but for the last week i'v had a crush on Kori. She was my best friend, and I dont know if she would feel the same way. So i'v held off on asking her out, she might turn me down. I was walking home after finding out Rachel was going to her usual deppressing Cafee. _What am i going to do?_

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I herd an ear pearcing scream. _Who was that?_

" AHHHHHHHHHH-" Then the scream went muffled. _Kori._ He thought. _I'd know that scream anywhere._

Richard ran to where the direction of where the scream came from.

**Back With Kori:**

" Now dont scream, or I just might have to whip out the gun." By then the attacher had a knife pressed agenst Kori's neck and was threatning to kill her. _Why must this happen to me?_ " Good lil girl, your all mine now- OW Dammit!" Kori elbowed him in the stomach, got out of his grip and attempted to run away. Not smart. He grabbed her hair and slammed her head agenst the ground. Everything was going blurry. Her head was killing her, and she was reciving multiple punches and slaps from her attacher. Just then she herd someone faintly scream her name.

" KORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The everything went black.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

So so so so so so so so sorry for this being so short but i need ideas although i have some i want more! lol well if i dont get reviews i dont write more. ttfn

Amethyst


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own the TT

Alright since everything is listed in the 1st chapter ill skip to the story.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 3: Beeping things and Head Aces

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

_' Ugh what is that beeping that is most annoying?' _Kori thought, Difficutly she tryed to open her eyes. Succeding she looked at the room around her. It was white...very very white. I herd a snoring beside me and turned my head to see what it was. It was Richard, his head was on the side of my sleeping facility and he was snoreing loudly. _'hehehehe'_ I giggle.

" AHH! Im awake!" I couldn't help but laugh again.

" I am dearly sorry Richard did I awake you from your slumber?" I politely asked him.

" No, no, Kori you- KORI YOUR AWAKE!!!" He yelled then pulled me into a tight hug.

" Indeed, but I do believe I will ' pass out ' from lack of needed oxygen if you hug me any tighter." He let go and looked at me.

" Kori are you ok? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?-" I cut him short.

" I am fine Richard but should you not be with your "girlfriend"." I asked in a sad mannor.

" Kori... Rachel isn't my girlfriend shes my sister." Richard replyed looking me straight in my eyes.

" I am truely sorry, I missunder stood, when you give her that hug and affectioned kiss, I truely thought-"

" It's ok Kor." He smiled, that same smile that made my stomach feel as if there were thousands of butterflys flying in it.

" Ow!" As I sat up to give him a warm hug my head felt as if a boulder crashed into it.

" Kori whats wrong?" Richard asked woridly.

" It is my head, has anything appear to have dropped on it?" Kori said as she rubbed it. Richard chuckled slightly.

" Its a Head Ace Kor, I'll get the nurse to give you some asprin. Alright? But for now just rest, I'll stay here with you."

" But-" Kori protested.

" No buts, go to sleep." Richard said in a fake sternly voice and smiled.

" Very well." Kori sighed in defeat, and closed her eyes for a nice rest.

Richard sighed and looked at Kori. She didn't look good, she had multiple bruises and had a broken rib. _If there is a god, he must hate me. Why would this happen to a person like Kori? She hasn't done a thing to deserve this. _

Then the phone rang.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry it took so long! i got writers block so give some ideas people!

Amethyst


End file.
